Tame This Animal
by Jasper'sBaltimoreBabe
Summary: A mysterious vampire who hates her life crosses the path of Jasper, who no longer is with the Cullens. What happened to these lost souls, and will they have their happy ending? AU. Rated M b/c I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to make it into a 5-chapter story. This is inspired by the song, "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, nor do I own Twilight. I wish I owned the Cullen Boys, but sadly, I do not.**

I walked through the back alley, my black combat boots noiselessly pounding the pavement. A cool breeze suddenly blew the mouthwatering scent of a human my way. Venom pooled in my mouth as I figured the mortal's location to my own; just a few blocks away, and coming closer to me every second. I wondered how I should attack: should I lure him near me with my body, or surprise him, ripping out his throat right before he screamed? I detested the sound of screaming; it was too much for my acute hearing to handle.

As the human moved ever closer, I decided to seduce him; I had more fun in that. I soundlessly sat on a trashcan, letting my short, denim skirt show my thighs, and slipping my leather jacket off my shoulders, showing the tight, black tank top I wore beneath. My pale skin glowed in the moonlight, but it was nothing compared to what it would look like in the sun.

Then the human appeared, the strong scent of booze clinging to him. This would be too easy. I turned my head towards him, letting my long, brown hair flip behind me. The drunkard staggered towards me, and I noticed that he was wearing a company shirt.

"Getting wasted off of the firm's money?" I asked, slowly stepping down from my seat.

"None of your business, whore," he replied, and I held back a snarl. _No one_ insults _me._ I would enjoy his death even more.

"Then what is my business?" I was right in front of him now, and I let my drug-like breath waft around him.

He seemed dazed for a second, then got his mind together. Well, as together as it could be, since he had decided to drink a keg of beer.

"I'll tell you," he said, and he grabbed my shoulders, pushing me against the brick building. At least, that's what he _meant_ to do. I didn't budge an inch, and he was using all of his weak force. His eyes widened in horror as he looked into my pitch black eyes.

"This is for calling me a whore," I hissed, and sunk my teeth into him. With a flick of my wrist, I broke his neck, and I was able to enjoy my meal in peace.

Once I had finished, the last drops of the warm liquid sliding down my throat, quenching the burning, I dragged his body behind the dumpster. No need to keep him out in the open, I figured. As I continued on my midnight stroll, now on the open sidewalk, I let my thoughts wander over many subjects. The main one: how the hell did I become this bloodthirsty monster?

Many years ago, in a different town hundreds of miles away, when I was fifteen, I was walking home from school, when something pulled me into an alley. I thought a saw a flash of flame-red hair, but my head was turned away from my attacker. It bit my neck, and I burned for three days, all alone, not knowing what the hell was happening to me. When I finally snapped out of it, a human wandered across my path. I had my first taste of blood, driven on pure instinct. It didn't take me long to realize what I had become: a vampire. I fled the city, not wanting to endanger my family.

_My family. _The words cut through my dead heart. Were my parents still alive? No, probably not. A memory flashed through my mind; it was vague, having been experienced with _human_ senses, but it was one of the only things I had been able to carry over into this new life. My parents and I on the beach, collecting sea shells. They were laughing, and so was I. When was the last time I laughed? I found no joy in my existence anymore.

With this epiphany, I lost my threatening façade. I ran for the nearest alleyway, and I let all of the built-up depression out. Suddenly, through my tearless sobs I heard someone approaching. Not wanting to partake in another meal (knowing I wouldn't be able to resist), I was about to jump onto the roof of the small building when I noticed that the scent wasn't human.

I had only crossed paths with a vampire three times before, and let's just say those meetings never ended well. I was about to escape from the enclosed space when I heard a smooth voice say in a southern accent, "Good evening, miss."

I spun around, and there was the most attractive male in the world. Tall, leonine, blonde locks which fell into his eyes…Wait, his eyes weren't crimson or black. They were…gold. I panicked a bit.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you." A wave of peace washed over me.

"I don't need your help, empath," I spat, backing away from him.

He matched my pace. "How did you know?"

"It's kind of obvious when an emotion suddenly overwhelms you, don't you agree?" I asked.

He smirked. "I suppose you're right."

"What do you want from me?" I asked, and by this time I had backed myself into a dead-end. Literally.

"What's your name?" he asked casually.

"None of your damn business."

"Well, how old are you?" He was less than a foot away from me, and the smell of his breath was better than any human blood.

"Fifteen," I replied quickly.

"How long have you been a vampire?" he asked, rephrasing his question.

"Too long," I sighed. "I've been eternally damned to drink the blood of mortals. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Some people might not mind it," he said, taking in my emotions.

"Oh, yeah? Well how about some freak, out of nowhere, setting your veins on fire and then, after being alone for three days in hell, you sink your fangs into the neck of your best friend?!"

I began sobbing again, the memory all too vivid. She was calling me, searching for me, and it was too late when I put the voice to the person. Her death was quick, though; being a newborn, you tend to drink the blood faster.

"I'm so sorry," the stranger said sincerely, and sent calming waves through me.

He had to stop doing that. I went to lunge at him, but he grabbed me and held me up against the wall. I tried to break his grip, but he was much stronger than me. I growled at him, my red eyes turning to slits.

"Listen to me," he almost pleaded. "I can help you. You don't have to live this way."

"What are you talking about?" I said through clenched teeth.

"The reason my eyes are gold- I live off of animal blood. It is possible, but it's hard to learn self-control."

"Not much of a persuasion," I hissed.

"Please. I want to help you. You're a good person." He backed away from me, giving me my space. "Please."

His hand was extended. I could run away, leaving his ass behind, or take his hand, following him into a better lifestyle.

My existence would be rid of all the agony…The heartache…Not having to hide in the filthy back streets of society every moment. This stranger was offering me hope.

I looked at him, my mind made up. "I'll go with you, but I'm not holding your hand."

He laughed. "Fair enough."

We walked out of the dark alley, his arm around my waist.

**I'll put up the next chapter when I have 5 reviews. No use posting it when no one's interested. So, please...REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is the next chapter. Yay! Enjoy! R/R!**

"What's your name?" I asked him as we walked down the street together.

"Jasper H- Whitlock. Jasper Whitlock," he said, correcting himself. "What's yours?"

"Sophie-Anne Leclerq," I said.

"Interesting…Isn't she from a book?" he asked me, clearly amused.

"You're not telling me your real name, so I won't tell you mine," I replied.

He sighed. "Fair enough. So, Sophie-Anne, how long have you stayed here?"

"A couple days. I don't stay in a town for more than a week. I prefer traveling."

"Understandable."

"And when you kill humans, it's best to get the hell out of the city before people start wondering," I decided to add.

"When you're a vegetarian like me, you can stay in a place longer. Like for a couple of years. You still have to leave, since our kind don't age, but you can settle down," Jasper said.

"Vegetarian? That's how you refer to your diet?" I asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah." He smiled sheepishly. "I picked it up from the coven I used to live with."

"How many vamps did you live with?"

"There were seven of us. We were all hunting animals for sustenance. I lived with them for a few decades." His voice was becoming wistful, and I could feel a story coming on.

"Let's take this conversation into the diner, okay?" I steered us towards a small building at the edge of the city.

The place was basically empty, except for a couple of drunks at the counter, a busboy, a fat cook, and a slutty-looking waitress.

"What can I get you?" she asked us as we sat in the booth farthest from human ears. It was clear that she was talking to handsome Jasper.

"Nothing," Jasper and I said together.

She eyed us warily, but left us alone. All the other people were ogling us, but a quick glare from Jasper stopped them.

"Now, tell me about yourself. From the beginning," I demanded.

"Alright," he sighed. "I was a major in the Confederate Army. While I was serving, three female vampires found me and changed me. I then fought in the newborn wars. Have you heard about them?"

"Yes. I crossed paths with a female vampire with dark hair while in Texas. I believe she spoke of you, or at least, someone who looks like you," I said.

"You met Maria, then. What a piece of work she is. She was power-hungry, and saw the potential I had; she knew I would have a gift when I was turned."

"Empath."

"Right. So, I stayed with her for many years, but finally left. I couldn't take the killing anymore. It's scarred me in more than one way."

It was then that I noticed a mark above his eyebrow. It was crescent-shaped, much like the one on my neck.

"You poor thing," I said, tracing it lightly with my fingertip.

"You don't want to see the rest of me. You would run away. Everyone does," he said quietly.

Then he cleared his throat, and I dropped my hand as he continued.

"I stayed with two vampires that had served Maria. The one I had saved from being destroyed, the other escaped with her. They loved each other, and I always felt incomplete around them, but I liked their company. They were very kind, but they didn't see anything wrong with killing humans. I did. I felt their pain and fear when I drank. I couldn't live like that."

"Is that how you found me tonight? You felt his fear?"

"Yes. I wanted someone to talk to, another vampire. I guess you could say I was lonely."

"What happened to your coven, Jasper?" I asked.

"That comes later in the story, so please be patient."

I nodded.

"I eventually left Peter and Charlotte, and made my way to Philadelphia. It was there that I met her- Alice. A beautiful vampire that could see the future. She had seen me in a vision, and waited for me. She was the one who took me to the rest of the coven, and it was because of her that I was able to forget my past. She showed me I was a good person. I was at my happiest with her. With all of them."

"One happy family," I whispered.

"Yes. We attended high school to fit in. The creator of our coven, Carlisle, was a doctor, very skilled, and he wanted to help people. I always admired him for it. But the trouble started when Edward, Carlisle's first 'son', met a girl whose blood was impossible to resist."

"He didn't kill her, did he?" I gasped.

"Amazingly, no. In fact, the two fell in love. For the first time Edward had a mate; he wasn't alone. She knew our secret, and was never once afraid. We all loved her; she was so different from other humans. But I'm the one who ruined everything."

I took his hand in mine. "Tell me, Jasper."

He sighed heavily. "It was her eighteenth birthday party. Alice had gotten everything perfect. It was going so well, until she got a paper cut. A damn paper cut," he growled. "I couldn't stop myself. I went for her, but Edward knocked me out of the way. She fell backwards, into broken glass. She cut her arm. Blood was everywhere. Everyone left the room, except for Carlisle; he took care of her wound. I was taken outside, and I ran into the forest that surrounded our home. I was ashamed of what I had done. I don't like feeling weak, and I had hurt my family."

"No one can blame you, Jasper. You were driven by instinct. It happens to all of us," I said, trying to comfort him.

"Edward decided that in order to protect her, we should leave and never come back. That she would forget about us…him…and live a safer life with just humans. The entire coven went to hell. Edward ran off to be alone once more, Emmett and Rosalie moved to Africa, and Alice and I remained with Carlisle and Esme. But feeling their disappoint and sadness every day was too much, and I left them. I left Alice. Even miles away I could hear Esme crying. But I couldn't live with them anymore."

"I am so sorry, Jasper. I had no idea."

"No one does. Now, won't you tell me your story?" he asked, his sad eyes looking into mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing. Sigh.**

"All right," I sighed. "I grew up in a small town in the Pacific Northwest. A Native American reservation, to be precise. I was an only child, but I had lots of friends, and my parents loved me, even if they didn't love each other…"

"Your parents weren't in love?" Jasper asked.

"My father loved my mother more than she loved him. She treated him like a friend, not a lover. And she was depressed all the time. Sure, she put on a brave face for me, for him, but I could still see her sadness."

"How were you turned?" Jasper asked softly.

"I was walking home from school, by myself, and suddenly I was pulled into an alley by a red-haired woman. I didn't see her face, though. She bit my neck, and I could feel myself slipping away, until she stopped drinking- then I felt the venom. She left me in that alley, burning; I don't know how I didn't scream. Three days later, my best friend was out looking for me. The whole town was. And-" I broke off my train of thought.

"Instinct," Jasper whispered. "Acting on instinct."

"When I realized what I was, and what I had done, I nearly went insane. I tried drowning myself in the ocean that was so close to my home. I went from state to state, drinking uncontrollably, until I could finally form a coherent thought."

"You weren't a newborn anymore."

"Right. Then I began to travel the world, trying to learn as much as I could. I love knowledge; I always enjoyed school. I skulk about in alleys at night. I kill the drunks, the druggies, that kind of scum. I figure no one would miss them, and I'm doing them a favor. I never touch women or children. That would damn my soul for certain," I said gravely.

"If that were true, then I'm going to burn for eternity," Jasper said, a slight laugh in his voice.

I looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean? I kill people. How is my soul safe?"

"If you stop, like I have, you feel…different. Like you have repented in some way. Even though you can't change the past, you can make the future better," he persuaded.

"So that's what I can get from going off with a complete stranger- the well-being of my immortal soul?" I laughed.

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Whatever," I scoffed. "Now let's blow this joint. I want to show you something."

Having left a tip for the waitress, we both got up and left the diner. Our arms were wrapped around each other as I led Jasper to a secluded spot a couple hundred miles away.

**A/N: So where will Sophie-Anne lead our sexy southern boy? Will her true identity be revealed? As always, reviews are lovely. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A bit of something different- Jasper's POV! Yay! **

**JPOV**

"Okay. This is it," she said, excitement emanating from her. "I've spent so many days here that I know every leaf, every pebble, every blade of grass."

"So you could call this your home?" I asked, looking around.

"That's a bit of a stretch, but, yes. This is where I feel like I most belong," she sighed, and fell back into the soft, green grass.

I laid down next to her, reveling in the quiet beauty I was surrounded with. The meadow we were in had a lake that danced with the moonlight falling upon it. A weeping willow's branched blew lazily over us, the stars peeping out from behind the leaves.

But these things were no match for the beauty of the young woman next to me. She had her eyes closed, and although they were a deep red, you could see that a terrified girl with desires of peace and contentment longed to break free. Sophie-Anne (or whatever her real name was) may have been deadly on the outside, but she was still the fifteen-year-old who laughed, and joked, and had friends and parents who loved her. It was tragic that that was taken away from her, and my dead heart wept for her.

"Jasper," she murmured, her eyes turning to me, "What are you thinking about?"

"How familiar you look, darlin'. I feel like I've met you before."

Her brow furrowed. "Did we meet when I was human, and just don't remember?"

"No, because I would."

"Hmm…" She went back to star-gazing, and I felt her relax next to me.

Her face I had seen before; if I had met her when she was human, I would have been able to tell who she was. But her transformation into a vampire perfected her features, leaving no room for faults. Her personality, her outlook on life- I had met someone just like that. And then her story- where she grew up, more precisely. I had been there, existed there, loved there, and had left there. And why the hell was there a red-headed vampire in--

And that's when it clicked. I sat bolt upright, and Sophie-Anne looked at me, startled.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she said, slightly panicked.

"I know you," I stated, shock written all over my face.

"But you just said you hadn't."

"I haven't met _you _until today. But I have met someone close to you."

"Who? Tell me!" she begged.

"Your mother was Isabella Marie Swan, was she not?" I asked.

She gasped. "How-"

"Your father was Jacob Black, right? I'm only guessing that it was him because of where you grew up."

She nodded her head.

"I also know the vampire who attacked you. Her name was Victoria, and had always wanted revenge on Bella for being the cause of her mate's death. Victoria thought you were your mother due to your resemblance, and was going to kill you."

"But then when she realized she had the wrong person, but the right family, she thought the best way to hurt my mom was to take me away from her forever," Bella's daughter said.

I agreed.

Then Sophie-Anne's face fell, and she asked slowly, "Jasper, how do you know my mother?"

"Because I attacked her," I said bluntly.

She had me pinned against the tree in half a second. Anger poured from her.

"You're the reason why she was so miserable?! You're the reason why her true love left? My mom cried constantly, and there was nothing Dad or I could do! It was like we weren't enough for her, you know?"

The tree creaked under me. If she didn't let me go, the tree would snap in half.

"Calm down," I said, and sent some soothing waves towards her. Her grip on me loosened, and I was able to break free.

"Listen, Sophie-Anne, I am sorry about the part I played in hurting your mother. She was a good person, and did nothing to get her heart broken. But it was not my choice to leave her alone, without saying good-bye. That was Edward's decision, and what Edward wanted, Edward got. If only he knew what he had done, maybe he would have gone back," I sighed, shaking my head. "But I am begging you, do not leave me. I want to help you. And I- I enjoy your company."

"What? So you're in love with me?" she asked, taken aback.

"No, I didn't say that. I care about you, which is why I want to make your existence more bearable. Either that, or I could kill you. But that's entirely up to you," I added quickly.

She sighed, and ran her fingers through her brown hair. "I don't know…" She was about to run.

I grabbed her arm. "Please. Give me a chance."

**A/N: How many saw that coming? Was it predictable? What will Sophie-Anne decide? REVIEWS ARE LIKE SPARKLY VAMPIRES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The last chapter! Hooray! Sorry its short, but what else could I have done? **

_One Year Later…_

A buck flew through the forest; a deadly predator was chasing it. As it flew over a log, the predator ambushed it. He sank his razor sharp teeth into the deer's neck, and drank its life-blood. The deer moved no more.

The predator straightened up from his kill, and heard something approach. Quickly he turned, growling, only to be met with a laugh like wind chimes.

"Did I startle you, Jazzy?" Sarah Marie asked between giggles.

Jasper relaxed his posture and chuckled, "Only for a second."

Sarah Marie wrapped her arms around her mate's neck. "Sorry bout that. I just had a mountain lion. See you had the herbivore today," she joked, nodding toward the deer carcass.

"Yeah. So, have you had any regrets, _Sophie-Anne_," Jasper teased.

"None," she replied, running her fingers through his golden locks. "I've never been happier."

"Neither have I," Jasper replied, his arms around his mate's waist. "Neither have I."

**The End**

**A/N: Happy Ending!!!! OK, so before you ask, this is how I came up with the name 'Sarah Marie': Sarah is the name of Jacob's mother _(according to Wikipedia. Please correct me if I'm wrong) _and Marie is Bella's middle name. All right! So tell me how you liked the story! **


End file.
